Return of the Silver Wind
This article, , is the opening chapter of Navigating the Waters arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It features Naoko Izuru as the primary POV character with Fujimoto Nakamura, Kensei Muguruma and Kentaro Hiroshi as support. Katashi serves as the primary antagonist. ---- Naoko was dressed in a black kimono lacking a right sleeve, which also exposed her right leg, which she complimented with detached sleeves which ended below her biceps. The room she stood in was a rough square located in one of the many slums of Kohai Tochi and consisted of a sink to wash at, a bed to sleep in, and a small table and chair which had her diary and journal set atop it. The Kido net she had set around the area buzzed its warning. She snatched up her notes and darted out the door, remembering to lift her Zanpakutō, just as the building was engulfed in flames! Naoko had thought her position secured. She had taken every possible precaution and still they'd found her. How foolish she'd been! She knew that the vast majority of the Imawashi where preparing to join the Gotei Remnant in the Seireitei this very moment. It was the reason she was leaping across rooftops at this very moment. She cursed her own stupidity! “I'm sorry Kensei... It does not look like I'll be able to shake them.” “Don't talk like that!” She heard the older man shout. “What agents do we have in that area!?” Naoko pictured the man affectionately known within the Six Directions as Drill Instructor shouting at Kentaro, but she already knew what the latter's answer would be: Naoko was their only agent at present. “... Tell Yori to look after himself, please.” “Naoko don't-” She closed the connection. A quick glance over her right shoulder showed her that Katashi was closing on her. The building she had just leapt from went up in a plume of smoke as her pursuer started loosing Hado spells! Naoko felt the heat from the explosion on her cheek and drew her Zanpakuto from its sheath across her back. She was suddenly very happy Katashi had caught her in her normal form, fully clothed, rather than in her feline form. At least this way she could fight back a little before he killed her. “Shred, Kinryouko!” It was a delaying tactic; nothing more, nothing less. Naoko's Zanpakuto took the form of twin tanto, one in each hand which lacked a guard, which she held in a reverse grip. Release of her Shikai summoned a multitude of ethereal animals; massive birds with hooked beaks and talons; large cats with pointed teeth and razor-sharp claws; slithering snakes, all under her command. They served only to slow Katashi. The snakes constricted around the muscular Imawashi member as the lions and tigers pounced, but with a surging electrical current the snakes disintegrated, and he cut through the felines with a lightning-imbued chop! “Run all you like!” He roared after her. “You will not get far!” “Tch, he's too strong. I need to- What!?” He was too fast to it seemed because Naoko almost crashed into his muscled abdomen! Naoko hadn't even seen him destroy the birds. She barely avoided his punch by diving to the side but she could do little against the kick that snaked towards her head! She shut her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable impact that never came. Instead she was vaguely aware of the sound of steel scraping against steel. “We meet again, Katashi.” The voice, Naoko realized, was male and, to her shock, somewhat familiar! “Sad for you that I happened to be in the neighbourhood!” “You...!” Katashi roared, eyes reflecting murderous intentions. "Fujimoto Nakamura!" Naoko exclaimed, in utter shock. Fujimoto was a silver-haired man who was often the joking clown who was only serious in truly dire situations. Naoko recalled the time she spent with the man in Heisekai warmly. Today he wore a white-coloured yukuta with a swirl pattern, worn in such a way that only his left sleeve was filled, with the right hanging down past his obi. Underneath he wore a black shirt and pants. “So nice to be remembered.” Fujimoto grinned. He heaved from his shoulder and sent Katashi skidding backwards some ten metres. “Are you alright?” Naoko, against all odds, nodded. She half expected to be dead right now. “Good. I won't be a moment.” “Won't be a moment? Who do you think-” Katashi started. Fujimoto released a wave of water from his open palm with enough force to rip Katashi from the rooftop he stood upon! He then began spinning his hand which resulted in the waves taking the form of a swirling whirlpool. Katashi coughed and spluttered as the waters churned with ever increasing speed. “This is the best part.” Fujimoto claimed, smiling. Naoko found it infectious. Naoko listened to the incantation Fujimoto muttered and the waters that swirled in the air suddenly froze solid! “Now we get out of here.” “Shouldn't we... finish him?” Fujimoto arced an eyebrow at her. “He won't be threatening anyone for a while. He won't break free of that ice easily and if he does he'll be weak.” “... Right, got it.” She assumed her full height which put her at a height only slightly shorter than Fujimoto. “Is that a Renkei? Tell whoever is on the other end that you're fine and that I'm with you. I suspect they'll want to hear from you.” She'd almost forgotten about Kensei! “Kensei-” “Did you get away!?” “No, I was saved by an old friend. Fujimoto Nakamura helped me.” “... Good. In that case Kentaro has a new mission for you. He wants you to join up with Yori. You'll get the details from him. Kentaro also says that you're to pass along his thanks to Fujimoto.” She did so and what Fujimoto said next surprised even Kensei. “I'm free for a bit... so you can count on my help going forward.” What he didn't tell them however was that Rosuto had ordered him to help anyway. The Gotei Remnant was a threat whose potential for harm had only grown with their alliance to the Imawashi. Rosuto and Kaede wanted them dealt with and right now Kentaro and the Six Directions where in the best position to do that. Yori had been the most visible asset of the Six Directions working against the Gotei Remnant daily and now Naoko would be at his side. Fujimoto would aid the kids. End.